1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control method and a controller for controlling the operation of a laser processing machine for performing laser processing of a work, such as cutting, punching and the like, and the operation of other plate material processing machines such as a punch press and the like.
More particularly, the present invention firstly relates to a state display method and a state display unit of the plate material processing machine for displaying on a display screen of the display unit an operating state of the plate material processing machine such as a position state of a positioning pin used in positioning of the work in a predetermined position, and an operating state of a work clamping device for gripping the work and the like.
The present invention secondly relates to a position setting method and a position setting device of a movable member in the plate material processing machine in which a position setting operation by a manual input for moving the movable member such as a work table, a laser processing head and the like to an arbitrary position can be easily realized on the display screen of the display unit, e.g., when the position of a processing reference point is set to an arbitrary position on the work and the like.
The present invention thirdly relates to an operating state setting method and an operating state setting device of the laser processing machine in which plural keys respectively having allocated functions different from each other are displayed together or selectively on the display screen of the display unit, and a setting operation for changing an operating state of the laser processing machine can be easily realized on the display screen of the display unit by selectively allowing the input of a corresponding key among these plural keys every operating stage.
The present invention fourthly relates to a processing condition display method and a processing condition display unit of the laser processing machine in which a setting operation of various kinds of processing conditions can be smoothly performed even by an operator having little experience by displaying processing condition data such as the various kinds of processing conditions and an image of a set object portion and the like on the display screen of the display unit when the various kinds of processing conditions such as a kind and a pressure of an assist gas are set prior to laser processing such that the various kinds of processing conditions are adapted to a combination of a material of the work as a processed object and a plate thickness.
The present invention fifthly relates to an operating state setting method and an operating state setting device of the laser processing machine which has an expert mode requiring a detailed operating procedure for an expert and a beginner mode requiring a simple operating procedure for a beginner and can be constructed by selectively switching these two modes in accordance with a learning degree of the operator so that a setting operation for changing the operating state of the laser processing machine can be easily realized by both the expert and the beginner.
2. Prior Art
For example, in a conventional known laser processing machine, a work table arranging a work thereon is moved forward and backward and a laser processing head is moved leftward and rightward so that a desirable processing treatment such as cutting, punching and the like is taken with respect to the work. Further, in a conventional known punch press, for example, a work clamping device gripping the work is moved in two directions composed of forward-backward and rightward-leftward directions and a desirable processing position on the work is positioned between a punch and a die so that a desirable processing treatment of punching, molding and the like is taken with respect to the work.
In these plate material processing machines, a positioning pin used in positioning of the work in a predetermined position and the work clamping device for gripping the work and the like are arranged.
The above positioning pin is lowered by manually operating a manual lever by an operator at a sending-in time of the work such that an upper portion of the pin is located downward from an upper face of the work table. When the work is completely sent in, the positioning pin is raised such that the upper portion of the pin is projected from the upper face of the work table. Thus, at the sending-in time of the work, the work is smoothly sent in without colliding the work with the positioning pin. When the work is completely sent in, the work hits against the positioning pin so that the work can be positioned in a predetermined position.
The above work clamping device is constructed by a clamping base attached to the work table and a clamping presser vertically movable with respect to this clamping base. This work clamping device is raised by a switching operation of the operator to a position in which the clamping presser is separated from the clamping base at the sending-in time of the work. When the work is completely sent in and is positioned in the predetermined position, the work clamping device is operated such that the clamping presser is lowered to a position approaching the clamping base and grips the work. Thus, when the work is sent in, the work is smoothly sent in without colliding the work with the clamping presser. When the work is completely sent in and is located in the predetermined position, the work can be gripped with a predetermined clamping force.
The following technique is generally used to recognize the position state of the above positioning pin and the operating state of the work clamping device by the operator of the plate material processing machine. Namely, the position state of the positioning pin is recognized by directly visualizing by the operator whether the upper portion of the pin is projected from the upper face of the work table or not. In contrast to this, with respect to the operating state of the work clamping device, a detecting means for detecting existence or nonexistence of an operation of the operator is arranged in a switch for designating a vertical movement of the clamping presser in the work clamping device. The operating state of the work clamping device is displayed by turning a lamp on and off on the basis of a detecting signal from this detecting means. The operating state of the work clamping device is recognized by visualizing by the operator that this lamp is turned on and off, or directly visualizing the operating state of the work clamping device by the operator.
However, in the above conventional plate material processing machine, the following various kinds of problems exist when the operator of the plate material processing machine recognizes the operating state of the plate material processing machine such as the position state of the positioning pin and the operating state of the work clamping device and the like.
Namely, in the technique for recognizing the operating state of the plate material processing machine By the direct visualization of the operator, there is a case in which the operator must take a posture for moving this operating state to a position easily visualized or a posture for looking-in this operating state. In this case, a physical burden of the operator tends to be increased.
Further, in the technique for recognizing the operating state of the plate material processing machine by visualizing the turning on and off of the lamp by the operator, the operator must memorize information for associating a turning-on state and a turning-off state of the lamp with the operating state of the plate material processing machine. Otherwise, the operator must recognize this associated information together with the turning-on state and the turning-off state of the lamp and judge the operating state of the plate material processing machine by collating this associated information with turning on and off information of the lamp obtained by the visualization. Accordingly, a complicated procedure is required to recognize the operating state of the plate material processing machine. Therefore, this operating state cannot be intuitively recognized so that the operator must bear an additional burden. In consideration of such a real situation, the development of a novel technique capable of easily recognizing the operating state of the plate material processing machine by the operator by displaying this operating state in a form intuitively easy even for a beginner to understand has been desired for a long time between the persons concerned.
Further, with respect to the above plate material processing machine, for example, there is a requirement in which a movable member such as the work table, the laser processing head and the like is moved to an arbitrary position when the position of a processing reference point is set to an arbitrary position on the work and the like.
To satisfy this requirement, the conventional plate material processing machine has various kinds of keys capable of performing a position setting operation by a manual input on an operation panel of an NC controller (an NC device) of this plate material processing machine. These various kinds of keys will next be explained by using a laser processing machine as an example of the plate material processing machine. The various kinds of keys are constructed by a xe2x80x9cmanualxe2x80x9d mode selecting key, an xe2x80x9cMDixe2x80x9d mode selecting key and a moving key such as xe2x80x9c+Xxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c+Yxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c+Zxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cxe2x88x92Xxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cxe2x88x92Yxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cxe2x88x92Zxe2x80x9d and the like. The xe2x80x9cmanualxe2x80x9d mode selecting key selects a mode for moving the movable member to an arbitrary position by a manual operation. The xe2x80x9cMDixe2x80x9d mode selecting key selects a mode for inputting NC data by manually inputting and operating various kinds of keys such as a ten key, an alphabet key and the like arranged on the operation panel and moving the movable member along a predetermined path in accordance with the inputted NC data. The moving key is used when the xe2x80x9cmanualxe2x80x9d mode selecting key is selected and inputted and the like. This moving key designates operations for setting a moving direction and a moving distance of the movable member.
In the position setting operation performed when the operator selects and inputs the above xe2x80x9cmanualxe2x80x9d mode selecting key, the movable member as a moving object is first selected and the operator pushes down the movable key such as xe2x80x9c+Xxe2x80x9d and the like corresponding to a moving direction of the movable member. Thus, an X-axis drive motor is rotated for only a continuous pushing-down time so that the movable member can be moved by a distance corresponding to this rotating time.
In contrast to this, in the position setting operation performed when the operator operates and inputs the xe2x80x9cMDixe2x80x9d mode selecting key, a moving program capable of moving the movable member as a moving object until a position to be moved is made and is manually inputted and executed. Thus, each axis drive motor for moving a corresponding shaft is rotated so that the movable member can be moved until the position to be moved.
However, in the above position setting method of the movable member in the conventional plate material processing machine, a setting operation for moving the movable member until the position to be moved is complicated and it is difficult to smoothly perform this setting operation except for a skilled operator so that plural problems to be solved exist.
These problems will next be described. First, when the movable member is moved from the present position to a certain position in a technique for directly moving the movable member by a manual operating input of the xe2x80x9cmanualxe2x80x9d mode selecting key and the like, these positions are not located on a certain one axis such as an X-axis, a Y-axis and the like in many cases. Therefore, it is necessary to move the movable member from the present position to a certain position while moving keys for controlling movements in mutual different axial directions are alternately operated such that a locus of the movable member is formed in a stepwise shape. However, this operation is very complicated. Further, in this operation, a moving state of the movable member must be visualized by turning the operator""s eyes upon the movable member while the operator operates a predetermined moving key. Accordingly, a considerable skill is required to smoothly perform this operation.
In contrast to this, in a technique for manually operating and inputting the xe2x80x9cMDixe2x80x9d mode selecting key and the like and moving the movable member in accordance with the made moving program, it is necessary to obtain the relation of both the present and certain positions in a coordinate form in a certain relative coordinate system so as to make the moving program capable of moving the movable member from the present position to the certain position. Therefore, it is necessary to make an additional work of measuring a size along each axis in the above relative coordinate system between both the positions by using a scale and the like so that this measuring work is very complicated. Further, when the above moving program is made, a corresponding program language must be learned and skilled so that a considerable skill is required to make a correct moving program for a short time.
In consideration of such a real situation, the development of a novel technique capable of easily moving the movable member until an arbitrary position even by an operator having little experience by using an operating form intuitively easy even for a beginner to understand as a setting operation for moving the movable member in the plate material processing machine until the arbitrary position has been desired for a long time between the persons concerned.
Further, the above laser processing machine generally has the NC controller. The NC controller performs a setting operation for changing the operating state of the laser processing machine to an arbitrary state. The NC controller also gives commands for changing the operating state of the laser processing machine to the set state. The NC controller further monitors the operating state of the laser processing machine and fulfills duties for informing the operator of this operating state by turning a lamp on and off and the like. Plural keys respectively having allocated functions different from each other are arranged on the operation panel of this NC controller. A setting operation for changing the operating state of the laser processing machine to an arbitrary state is performed by selectively operating and inputting these plural keys by the operator.
For example, the above plural keys include a ten key having an allocated function for inputting Arabic numerals, an alphabet key having an allocated function for inputting an alphabet, and an xe2x80x9cautomaticxe2x80x9d mode selecting key having an allocated function for executing an NC processing program describing a processing procedure with respect to a certain product. The above plural keys also include a xe2x80x9cmanualxe2x80x9d mode selecting key having an allocated function for moving the movable member such as the work table and the laser processing head and the like to an arbitrary position by a manual input operation. The above plural keys also include an xe2x80x9ceditingxe2x80x9d mode selecting key having an allocated function for editing an NC processing program. The above plural keys also include an xe2x80x9cMDixe2x80x9d mode selecting key having an allocated function for inputting NC data by a manual input operation of the ten key and the alphabet key and the like and moving the movable member along a predetermined path in accordance with the inputted NC data. The above plural keys also include an xe2x80x9corigin returnxe2x80x9d mode selecting key having an allocated function for moving the movable member to an original position. The above plural keys also include a moving key such as xe2x80x9c+Xxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c+Yxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c+Zxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cxe2x88x92Xxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cxe2x88x92Yxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cxe2x88x92Zxe2x80x9d and the like. This moving key is used when the xe2x80x9corigin returnxe2x80x9d mode selecting key or the xe2x80x9cmanualxe2x80x9d mode selecting key is selectively inputted and the like. The moving key has an allocated function for designating operations for setting a moving direction and a moving distance of the movable member. The above plural keys also include a xe2x80x9cstartxe2x80x9d key used when the xe2x80x9cautomaticxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cMDixe2x80x9d mode selecting key is selectively inputted and the like. The xe2x80x9cstartxe2x80x9d key has an allocated function for designating an operation for executing a predetermined operation in the selected mode. The above plural keys further include a xe2x80x9cstopxe2x80x9d key used when the xe2x80x9cautomaticxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cmanualxe2x80x9d mode selecting key is selectively inputted and the like. The xe2x80x9cstopxe2x80x9d key has an allocated function for designating operational stoppage in the selected mode.
Here, when the operator selectively inputs the above xe2x80x9cautomaticxe2x80x9d mode selecting key, the NC processing program describing the processing procedure about a certain product is executed by subsequently selecting and inputting the xe2x80x9cstartxe2x80x9d key. Thus, the movable member can be moved in the procedure according to this NC processing program.
When the operator then selectively inputs the above xe2x80x9cmanualxe2x80x9d mode selecting key, the moving key such as xe2x80x9c+Xxe2x80x9d corresponding to a moving direction of the movable member is subsequently pushed down so that an X-axis drive motor is rotated for only a continuous pushing-down time. Thus, the movable member can be moved by a distance corresponding to this rotating time.
However, in the above method for setting the operating state of the conventional laser processing machine, when an arbitrary key is selectively inputted by an operator having little experience from the plural keys at an initial stage providing a first key input, there is a fear that this key input is considered to be invalidated so that an error is displayed. Otherwise, when an arbitrary key is selectively inputted by the above operator at a secondary stage after the key input at the above initial stage, there is also a fear that this key input is similarly considered to be invalidated so that an error is displayed. Accordingly, it is difficult to smoothly perform this setting operation unless the operator is skilled.
This problem will next be described. In general, the plural keys arranged on the operation panel of the NC controller are mainly divided in attribute into a headline key such as the xe2x80x9cautomaticxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cmanualxe2x80x9d mode selecting key for allowing an input at the initial stage, and a secondary key such as the moving key constructed by the xe2x80x9cstartxe2x80x9d key or the xe2x80x9c+Xxe2x80x9d key and the like and allowing an input at the secondary stage. This means that, when the secondary key is selectively inputted at the initial stage or the headline key is selectively inputted at the secondary stage, these key inputs are considered to be invalidated. This invalidation causes the above-mentioned situation.
To avoid generation of this situation, it is necessary for an operator to learn and master all kinds of keys allowing the operating input every operating stage and execute-the key input in an exact procedure corresponding to desirable set contents. Accordingly, a considerable skill is required to smoothly perform an operation for setting the moving state of the laser processing machine.
In consideration of such a real situation, the development of a novel technique capable of easily setting the operating state of the laser processing machine even by an operator having little experience has been desired for a long time between the persons concerned.
Further, in the above laser processing machine, it is necessary to set various kinds of processing conditional values such as a kind and a pressure of an assist gas, the focal length of a condenser lens arranged within the laser processing head, the aperture of a laser irradiating nozzle, an aperture of the condenser lens and the like to appropriate values adapted to a combination of a material of the work and a plate thickness in advance before a laser processing treatment is executed. This is because the above various kinds of processing conditions as optimum for the work material and the plate thickness are respectively different from each other.
Therefore, the operator of the laser processing machine conventionally sees a processing condition table described in an instruction manual before the laser processing treatment is executed. Otherwise, this operator selects a conditional value considered as an optimum value on the basis of a past experience and makes a setting work with this selected value as a set value in a set object portion of the various kinds of processing conditions.
However, it is complicated to see the processing condition table described in the instruction manual every time the setting work of a processing condition of the above conventional laser processing machine is made. Therefore, an incorrect set value is carelessly set, or the laser processing treatment is executed without updating the set value to an original value in a certain case. As a result, there is a fear that no original processing performance of the laser processing machine can be fulfilled.
In the setting work of the processing condition of the laser processing machine, only a skilled operator can select a value considered as optimum on the basis of a past experience. An operator having little experience sets various kinds of processing conditions by repeating trial and error in the actual situation while this operator reads a corresponding portion of the instruction manual and searches a set object portion. Therefore, it is difficult to smoothly perform this setting operation unless the operator is skilled. Accordingly, the development of a novel technique capable of smoothly performing the setting operation of the various kinds of processing conditions of the laser processing machine even by an operator having little experience and fulfilling an original processing performance of the laser processing machine as a result has been desired for a long time between the persons concerned.
The above laser processing machine generally has an NC controller for executing a setting operation for changing the operating state of the laser processing machine to a desirable state. The NC controller gives commands for changing the operating state of the laser processing machine to the set state. The NC controller further monitors this operating state and fulfills duties for informing this operating state of an operator by turning a lamp on and off and the like. Plural keys respectively having allocated functions different from each other are arranged on an operation panel of this NC controller. The operator selectively operates sequentially and inputs a key corresponding to the above desirable state among these plural keys so that a setting operation for changing the operating state of the laser processing machine to the desirable state is performed.
For example, the above plural keys include a ten key having an allocated function for inputting Arabic numerals, an alphabet key having an allocated function for inputting an alphabet, and an xe2x80x9cautomaticxe2x80x9d mode selecting key having an allocated function for executing an NC processing program describing a processing procedure with respect to a certain product. The above plural keys also include a xe2x80x9cmanualxe2x80x9d mode selecting key having an allocated function for moving the movable member such as the work table and the laser processing head and the like to a desirable position by a manual input operation. The above plural keys also include an xe2x80x9ceditingxe2x80x9d mode selecting key having an allocated function for editing an NC processing program. The above plural keys also include an xe2x80x9cMDixe2x80x9d mode selecting key having an allocated function for inputting NC data by a manual input operation of the ten key and the alphabet key and the like and moving the movable member along a predetermined path in accordance with the inputted NC data. The above plural keys also include an xe2x80x9corigin returnxe2x80x9d mode selecting key having an allocated function for returning the movable member to an original position. The above plural keys also include a moving key such as xe2x80x9c+Xxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c+Yxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c+Zxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cxe2x88x92Xxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cxe2x88x92Yxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cxe2x88x92Zxe2x80x9d and the like. This moving key is used when the xe2x80x9corigin returnxe2x80x9d mode selecting key or the xe2x80x9cmanualxe2x80x9d mode selecting key is selectively inputted and the like. The moving key has an allocated function for designating operations for setting a moving direction and a moving distance of the movable member. The above plural keys also include a xe2x80x9cstartxe2x80x9d key used when the xe2x80x9cautomaticxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cMDixe2x80x9d mode selecting key is selectively inputted and the like. The xe2x80x9cstartxe2x80x9d key has an allocated function for designating an operation for executing a predetermined operation in the selected mode. The above plural keys further include a xe2x80x9cstopxe2x80x9d key used when the xe2x80x9cautomaticxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cmanualxe2x80x9d mode selecting key is selectively inputted and the like. The xe2x80x9cstopxe2x80x9d key has an allocated function for designating operational stoppage in the selected mode.
A key input operating procedure of the operator will next be explained by using the conventional NC controller having the above various kinds of keys when the movable member is moved to a desirable position by a manual operation. First, when the xe2x80x9cstopxe2x80x9d key is inputted and operated, a movement of the movable member is completely stopped. Further, when the xe2x80x9cmanualxe2x80x9d mode selecting key is inputted and operated, an operating mode of the NC controller is switched to a manual mode for moving the movable member to the desirable position by a manual input key operation. When the movable key such as xe2x80x9c+Xxe2x80x9d and the like corresponding to a moving direction of the movable member is pushed down, an X-axis drive motor is rotated for only a continuous pushing-down time so that the movable member is moved by a distance corresponding to this rotating time.
However, in the above setting method of the operating state of the conventional laser processing machine, a complicated work of sequentially operating and inputting a corresponding key among the plural keys in accordance with a procedure determined in advance is generally required to satisfy various requirements such as the movement of the movable member by a manual operation. When an incorrect key is selected and inputted by an operator having little experience at a certain key input operating stage at this working time, there is a fear that this key input is considered to be invalidated and an error is displayed and the like. Accordingly, it is difficult to smoothly perform this setting operation unless the operator is skilled.
In contrast to this, the skilled operator can execute a key input in an exact procedure corresponding to desirable set contents if the operating procedure is a conventional procedure. However, when a novel operating procedure is introduced to solve the above problem, the skilled operator has resistance against abandonment of the operating procedure skillfully used familiarly so far and memorization of a new operating procedure. Accordingly, it takes time to get used to this novel operating procedure so that working efficiency in a period for learning and mastering this novel operating procedure is reduced. In consideration of such a real situation, the development of a novel technique capable of easily setting the operating state of the laser processing machine by both the skilled operator and the operator having little experience has been desired for a long time between the persons concerned.
To solve the above-mentioned problems, a first object of the present invention is to provide a state display method and a state display unit of a plate material processing machine for displaying an operating state of the plate material processing machine such as a position state of a positioning pin used in positioning of a work in a predetermined position, an operating state of a work clamping device for gripping the work and the like on a display screen of the display unit in a form intuitively easy even for a beginner to understand so that an operator can easily recognize the operating state of the plate material processing machine.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a position setting method and a position setting device of a movable member in the plate material processing machine in which a position setting operation by a manual input for moving the movable member such as a work table, a laser processing head and the like to an arbitrary position can be easily realized on the display screen of the display unit, e.g., when the position of a processing reference point is set to an arbitrary position on the work and the like.
A third object of the present invention is to provide an operating state setting method and an operating state setting device of the laser processing machine in which a man-machine-interface as a contact between the laser processing machine and an operator is constructed in a display form intuitively easy even for a beginner to understand, and plural keys respectively having allocated functions different from each other are displayed together or selectively on the display screen of the display unit, and a setting operation for changing an operating state of the laser processing machine can be easily realized on the display screen of the display unit by selectively allowing the input of a corresponding key among these plural keys every operating stage.
A fourth object of the present invention is to provide a processing condition display method and a processing condition display unit of the laser processing machine in which a setting operation of various kinds of processing conditions can be smoothly performed even by an operator having little experience by displaying processing condition data such as the various kinds of processing conditions and an image of a set object portion and the like on the display screen of the display unit when the various kinds of processing conditions are set prior to laser processing such that the various kinds of processing conditions are adapted to a combination of a material of the work as a processed object and a plate thickness.
A fifth object of the present invention is to provide an operating state setting method and an operating state setting device of the laser processing machine which has an expert mode requiring a detailed operating procedure for an expert and a beginner mode requiring a simple operating procedure for a beginner and is constructed by selectively switching these two modes in accordance with a learning degree of the operator so that a setting operation for changing the operating state of the laser processing machine can be easily realized by both the expert and the beginner.
To achieve the above first object, a first invention of the present application resides in a state display method of a plate material processing machine having display means for displaying an operating state of the plate material processing machine on a display screen and constructed such that the operating state of said plate material processing machine is monitored at any time; and the operating state of said plate material processing machine obtained as a result of this monitoring is displayed in real time such that an image of this plate material processing machine itself is regenerated on the display screen of said display means.
In accordance with this invention, the operating state of the plate material processing machine is monitored at any time, and the operating state of the plate material processing machine obtained as a result of this monitoring is displayed in real time such that an image of the plate material processing machine itself is regenerated on the display screen of the display means. Accordingly, the operating state of the plate material processing machine is displayed on the display screen of the display means in the form of an image intuitively easy even for a beginner to understand. As a result, an operator can easily recognize the operating state of the plate material processing machine.
A first modifying form of the above first invention resides in a state display method of a plate material processing machine having display means for displaying an operating state of the plate material processing machine on a display screen and constructed such that an image of said plate material processing machine itself is stored in advance every plural operating states; the operating state of said plate material processing machine is monitored at any time; an image of the plate material processing machine itself corresponding to the operating state of said plate material processing machine obtained as a result of this monitoring is read from said stored contents; and the read image is displayed in real time such that this read image is regenerated on the display screen of said display means.
In accordance with this first modifying form, an image of the plate material processing machine itself is first stored in advance every plural operating states. The operating state of the plate material processing machine is monitored at any time. The image of the plate material processing machine itself corresponding to the operating state of the plate material processing machine obtained as a result of this monitoring is read from said stored contents. This read image is displayed in real time such that this read image is regenerated on the display screen of the display means. Accordingly, the operating state of the plate material processing machine is displayed on the display screen of the display means in the form of an image intuitively easy even for a beginner to understand. As a result, an operator can easily recognize the operating state of the plate material processing machine.
Furthermore, a second modifying form of the above first invention resides in a state display method of a plate material processing machine having display means for displaying an operating state of the plate material processing machine on a display screen and constructed such that the operating state of said plate material processing machine is monitored at any time and an image of this plate material processing machine itself is picked up; and the operating state of said plate material processing machine obtained as a result of this monitoring is displayed in real time such that said picked-up moving image of the plate material processing machine itself is regenerated on the display screen of said display means.
In accordance with said second modifying form, the operating state of the plate material processing machine is monitored at any time and an image of the plate material processing machine itself is picked up. The operating state of the plate material processing machine obtained as a result of this monitoring is displayed in real time such that said picked-up moving image of the plate material processing machine itself is regenerated on the display screen of the display means. Accordingly, the operating state of the plate material processing machine is displayed on the display screen of the display means in the form of a moving image intuitively easy even for a beginner to understand. As a result, an operator can easily recognize the operating state of the plate material processing machine.
The operating state of said plate material processing machine includes the position state of a positioning pin used when a work is positioned in a predetermined position. In this case, for example, the operating state of the plate material processing machine including the position state of the positioning pin is displayed on the display screen of the display means in the form of a position image of the positioning pin intuitively easy even for a beginner to understand. As a result, the operator can recognize the operating state of the plate material processing machine including the position state of the positioning pin at a look.
Further, the operating state of said plate material processing machine includes the operating state of a work clamping device for gripping a work. In this case, for example, the operating state of the plate material processing machine including the operating state of the work clamping device is displayed on the display screen of the display means in the form of an opening-closing image of the work clamping device intuitively easy even for a beginner to understand. As a result, the operator can recognize the operating state of the plate material processing machine including the operating state of the work clamping device at a look.
A second aspect of said first invention resides in a state display unit of a plate material processing machine comprising display means for displaying an operating state of the plate material processing machine on a display screen and comprising monitoring means for monitoring the operating state of said plate material processing machine at any time; and display control means for performing control for displaying the operating state of said plate material processing machine obtained as a result of the monitoring in the monitoring means in real time such that an image of the plate material processing machine itself is regenerated on the display screen of said display means.
In accordance with the second aspect, the monitoring means monitors the operating state of the plate material processing machine at any time. The operating state of the plate material processing machine obtained as a result of this monitoring is displayed by the display control means in real time such that an image of the plate material processing machine itself is regenerated on the display screen of the display means. Accordingly, the operating state of the plate material processing machine is displayed on the display screen of the display means in the form of an image intuitively easy even for a beginner to understand. As a result, an operator can easily recognize the operating state of the plate material processing machine.
A first modifying form of the above second aspect resides in a state display unit of a plate material processing machine having display means for displaying an operating state of the plate material processing machine on a display screen and comprising monitoring means for monitoring the operating state of said plate material processing machine at any time; image storing means for storing an image of said plate material processing machine itself every plural operating states; image reading means for reading an image of the plate material processing machine itself corresponding to the operating state of said plate material processing machine obtained as a result of the monitoring in said monitoring means from stored contents of the image storing means; and display control means for performing control for displaying the image read by the image reading means in real time such that this read image is regenerated on the display screen of said display means.
In the first modifying form of the above second aspect, the image storing means first stores an image of the plate material processing machine itself in advance every plural operating states. The monitoring means monitors the operating state of the plate material processing machine at any time. The image reading means reads an image of the plate material processing machine itself corresponding to the operating state of said plate material processing machine obtained as a result of the monitoring in the monitoring means from stored contents of the image storing means. This read image is displayed by the display control means in real time such that this read image is regenerated on the display screen of the display means. Accordingly, the operating state of the plate material processing machine is displayed on the display screen of the display means in the form of an image intuitively easy even for a beginner to understand. As a result, an operator can easily recognize the operating state of the plate material processing machine.
A second modifying form of the above second aspect resides in a state display unit of a plate material processing machine having display means for displaying an operating state of the plate material processing machine on a display screen and comprising monitoring means for monitoring the operating state of said plate material processing machine at any time; image pickup means for picking up an image of said plate material processing machine itself; and display control means for performing control for displaying the operating state of said plate material processing machine obtained as a result of the monitoring in said monitoring means in real time such that a moving image of the plate material processing machine itself picked up by said image pickup means is regenerated on the display screen of said display means.
In accordance with this second modifying form, the monitoring means first monitors the operating state of the plate material processing machine at any time. The image pickup means picks up an image of the plate material processing machine itself. The operating state of the plate material processing machine obtained as a result of the monitoring of the monitoring means is displayed by the display control means in real time such that a moving image of the plate material processing machine itself picked up by the image pickup means is regenerated on the display screen of the display means. Accordingly,, the operating state of the plate material processing machine is displayed on the display screen of the display means in the form of a moving image intuitively easy even for a beginner to understand. As a result, an operator can easily recognize the operating state of the plate material processing machine.
The operating state of said plate material processing machine includes the position state of a positioning pin used when a work is positioned in a predetermined position. In this case, for example, the operating state of the plate material processing machine including the position state of the positioning pin is therefore displayed on the display screen of the display means in the form of a position image of the positioning pin intuitively easy even for a beginner to understand. As a result, the operator can recognize the operating state of the plate material processing machine including the position state of the positioning pin at a look.
The operating state of said plate material processing machine includes the operating state of a work clamping device for gripping a work.
In this case, for example, the operating state of the plate material processing machine including the operating state of the work clamping device is displayed on the display screen of the display means in the form of an opening-closing image of the work clamping device intuitively easy even for a beginner to understand. As a result, the operator can recognize the operating state of the plate material processing machine including the operating state of the work clamping device at a look.
To achieve the above second object, a second invention of the present application resides in a position setting method of a movable member in a plate material processing machine for performing a position setting operation for moving the movable member to an arbitrary position and constructed such that the movable member as a moving object is selected in advance; the present position of the selected movable member is displayed on the display screen of display means in a combining form of a relative coordinate covering a moving range of the movable member and an index that represents the position of the movable member arranged at the relative coordinate; and when an operator touches the display screen of the display means in an arbitrary position at said relative coordinate, the touching position by this manual input is considered as a moving object setting position of the movable member.
In accordance with this second invention, the present position of the movable member selected as a moving object is displayed on the display screen of display means in a combining form of a relative coordinate covering a moving range of the movable member and an index that represents the position of the movable member arranged at the relative coordinate. When an operator touches the display screen of this display means in an arbitrary position at the relative coordinate, the touching position by this manual input is considered as a moving object setting position of the movable member. Thus, a setting operation for positioning the movable member in an arbitrary moving object position is performed by simultaneously displaying the index that represents the position of the movable member at the relative coordinate on the display screen of the display means and designating an arbitrary position by a manual input operation of the operator at this relative coordinate. Accordingly, a man-machine-interface as a contact between the plate material processing machine-and the operator can be constructed in a form intuitively easy even for a beginner to understand. As a result, it is possible to realize a position setting operation of the movable member in the plate material processing machine having extremely excellent operability.
A first modifying form of the above second invention resides in a position setting method of a movable member in a plate material processing machine for performing a position setting operation for moving the movable member to an arbitrary position and constructed such that the movable member as a moving object is selected in advance; the present position of the selected movable member is displayed on the display screen of display means in a combining form of a relative coordinate covering a moving range of the movable member and an index that represents the position of the movable member arranged at the relative coordinate; and when an operator drag-moves said index displayed on the display screen of the display means until an arbitrary position at said relative coordinate, the index is displayed in the drag-moving position by this manual input and this drag-moving position is considered as a moving object setting position of the movable member.
In accordance with this first modifying form, the present position of the movable member selected as a moving object is displayed on the display screen of display means in a combining form of a relative coordinate covering a moving range of the movable member and an index that represents the position of the movable member arranged at the relative coordinate. When an operator drag-moves the index displayed on the display screen of this display means until an arbitrary position at the relative coordinate, the index is displayed in the drag-moving position by this manual input and this drag-moving position is considered as a moving object setting position of the movable member. Thus, a setting operation for positioning the movable member in an arbitrary moving object position is performed by simultaneously displaying the index that represents the position of the movable member at the relative coordinate on the display screen of the display means and drag-moving the index until an arbitrary position by a manual input operation of the operator at this relative coordinate. Accordingly, it is possible to realize a position setting operation of the movable member in the plate material processing machine having extremely excellent operability.
Furthermore, a second modifying form of the above second invention resides in a position setting method of a movable member in a plate material processing machine constructed such that the movable member is moved to an arbitrary position by setting the position of a processing reference point to an arbitrary position on a work by a manual input; the present position of said processing reference point is displayed on the display screen of display means in a combining form of a relative coordinate covering a range capable of setting the processing reference point and an index that represents the position of the processing reference point arranged at the relative coordinate; and when an operator touches the display screen of the display means in an arbitrary position at said relative coordinate, the touching position by this manual input is considered as a setting object position of the processing reference point and said movable member is moved until the setting object position.
In accordance with this second modifying form, the present position of the processing reference point is displayed on the display screen of display means in a combining form of a relative coordinate covering a range capable of setting the processing reference point and an index that represents the position of the processing reference point arranged at the relative coordinate. When an operator touches the display screen of this display means in an arbitrary position at the relative coordinate, the touching position by this manual input is considered as a setting object position of the processing reference point and the movable member is moved until this setting object position. Thus, a setting operation for positioning the movable member in an arbitrary moving object position is performed by simultaneously displaying the index that represents the position of the processing reference point at the relative coordinate on the display screen of the display means and designating an arbitrary position by a manual input operation of the operator at this relative coordinate. The movable member is moved until this moving object position. Accordingly, it is possible to realize a position setting operation of the movable member in the plate material processing machine having extremely excellent operability.
Further, a third modifying form of the second invention resides in a position setting method of a movable member in a plate material processing machine constructed such that the movable member is moved to an arbitrary position by setting the position of a processing reference to an arbitrary position on a work by a manual input; NC data relative to a product as a processed object are called in advance; the present position of said processing reference is displayed on the display screen of display means in a combining form of a relative coordinate covering a range capable of setting the processing reference and a product image similar to said product obtained from said called NC data and arranged at the relative coordinate; and when an operator drag-moves said product image displayed on the display screen of the display means until an arbitrary position at said relative coordinate, the product image is displayed in the drag-moving position by this manual input and this drag-moving position is considered as a setting object position of the processing reference and said movable member is moved until the setting object position.
In accordance with this third modifying form, NC data relative to a product as a processed object are first called. Subsequently, the present position of the processing reference is displayed on the display screen of display means in a combining form of a relative coordinate covering a range capable of setting the processing reference and a product image similar to the product obtained from said called NC data and arranged at this relative coordinate. When an operator drag-moves the product image displayed on the display screen of this display means until an arbitrary position at the relative coordinate, the product image is displayed in the drag-moving position by this manual input and this drag-moving position is considered as a setting object position of the processing reference and the movable member is moved until this setting object position. Thus, a setting operation for positioning the processing reference in an arbitrary moving object position is performed by simultaneously displaying the product image at the relative coordinate on the display screen of the display means and drag-moving the product image until an arbitrary position by a manual input operation of the operator at this relative coordinate. The movable member is moved until this moving object position. Accordingly, it is possible to realize a position setting operation of the movable member in the plate material processing machine having extremely excellent operability.
Said product image displayed in said drag-moving position can be continuously displayed on the display screen of said display means until a work clamping device for gripping said work releases this work even when processing relative to the product image is terminated. In this case, the product image displayed in the drag-moving position is continuously displayed on the display screen of the display means until the work clamping device for gripping the work releases this work even when the processing relative to the product image is terminated. Accordingly, an error of resetting the processing reference position to a cut position of the product already cut from the work is prevented in advance.
A second aspect of the above second invention resides in a position setting device of a movable member in a plate material processing machine for performing a position setting operation for moving the movable member to an arbitrary position and comprising moving object selecting means for selecting the movable member as a moving object; display control means for performing control for displaying the present position of the movable member selected by the moving object selecting means on the display screen of display means in a combining form of a relative coordinate covering a moving range of the movable member and an index that represents the position of the movable member arranged at the relative coordinate; and position taking-in means for taking-in a touching position of an operator by a manual input as a moving object setting position of the movable member when the operator touches the display screen of said display means in an arbitrary position at said relative coordinate displayed on the display screen by the display control means.
In accordance with this second aspect, the moving object selecting means first selects the movable member as a moving object. The present position of the movable member selected by the moving object selecting means is displayed by the display control means on the display screen of display means in a combining form of a relative coordinate covering a moving range of the movable member and an index that represents the position of the movable member arranged at this relative coordinate. When the operator touches the display screen of this display means in an arbitrary position at the relative coordinate, the touching position of the operator by this manual input is taken as a moving object setting position of the movable member into the position taking-in means. Thus, a setting operation for positioning the movable member in an arbitrary moving object position is performed by simultaneously displaying the index that represents the position of the movable member at the relative coordinate on the display screen of the display means and designating an arbitrary position by a manual input operation of the operator at this relative coordinate. Accordingly, a man-machine-interface as a contact between the plate material processing machine and the operator can be constructed in a form intuitively easy even for a beginner to understand. As a result, it is possible to realize a position setting operation of the movable member in the plate material processing machine having extremely excellent operability.
Furthermore, a first modifying form of the above second aspect resides in a position setting device of a movable member in a plate material processing machine for performing a position setting operation for moving the movable member to an arbitrary position and comprising moving object selecting means for selecting the movable member as a moving object; display control means for performing control for displaying the present position of the movable member selected by the moving object selecting means on the display screen of display means in a combining form of a relative coordinate covering a moving range of the movable member and an index that represents the position of the movable member arranged at the relative coordinate; the display control means performing control for displaying said index displayed on the display screen of the display means in a drag-moving position by a manual input of an operator when the operator drag-moves this index until an arbitrary position at said relative coordinate; and position taking-in means for taking-in a touching position of the operator by a manual input as a moving object setting position of the movable member when the operator touches the display screen of said display means in the arbitrary position at said relative coordinate displayed on the display screen by the display control means.
In accordance with this first modifying form, the moving object selecting means first selects the movable member as a moving object. The display control means displays the present position of the movable member selected by the moving object selecting means on the display screen of display means in a combining form of a relative coordinate covering a moving range of the movable member and an index that represents the position of the movable member arranged at this relative coordinate. When the operator drag-moves the index displayed on the display screen of the display means until an arbitrary position at the relative coordinate, the display control means also displays the index in the drag-moving position by this manual input. When the operator touches the display screen of the display means in the arbitrary position at the relative coordinate by the display control means, the position taking-in means takes-in the touching position by this manual input as a moving object setting position of the movable member. Thus, a setting operation for positioning the movable member in an arbitrary moving object position is performed by simultaneously displaying the index that represents the position of the movable member at the relative coordinate on the display screen of the display means and drag-moving the index until an arbitrary position by a manual input operation of the operator at this relative coordinate. Accordingly, it is possible to realize a position setting operation of the movable member in the plate material processing machine having extremely excellent operability.
A second modifying form of the above second aspect resides in a position setting device of a movable member in a plate material processing machine constructed such that the movable member is moved to an arbitrary position by setting the position of a processing reference point to an arbitrary position on a work by a manual input, and comprising display control means for performing control for displaying the present position of said processing reference point on the display screen of display means in a combining form of a relative coordinate covering a range capable of setting the processing reference point and an index that represents the position of the processing reference point arranged at the relative coordinate; position taking-in means for taking-in a touching position of an operator by a manual input as a setting object position of the processing reference point when the operator touches the display screen of said display means in an arbitrary position at said relative coordinate displayed on the display screen by the display control means; and moving control means for moving said movable member until the setting object position taken-in by the position taking-in means.
In accordance with this second modifying form, the display control means first displays the present position of the processing reference point on the display screen of display means in a combining form of a relative coordinate covering a range capable of setting the processing reference point and an index that represents the position of the processing reference point arranged at this relative coordinate. When the operator touches the display screen of this display means in an arbitrary position at the relative coordinate, the position taking-in means takes-in the touching position by this manual input as a setting object position of the processing reference point. The moving control means then moves the movable member until the setting object position taken-in by the position taking-in means. Thus, a setting operation for positioning the movable member in an arbitrary moving object position is performed by simultaneously displaying the index that represents the position of the processing reference point at the relative coordinate on the display screen of the display means and designating an arbitrary position by a manual input operation of the operator at this relative coordinate. The movable member is moved until this moving object position. Accordingly, it is possible to realize a position setting operation of the movable member in the plate material processing machine having extremely excellent operability.
A third modifying form of the above second aspect resides in a position setting device of a movable member in a plate material processing machine constructed such that the movable member is moved to an arbitrary position by setting the position of a processing reference to an arbitrary position on a work by a manual input, and comprising NC data calling means for calling NC data relative to a product as a processed object; display control means for performing control for displaying the present position of said processing reference on the display screen of display means in a combining form of a relative coordinate covering a range capable of setting the processing reference and a product image similar to said product obtained from the NC data called by said NC data calling means and arranged at the relative coordinate; the display control means performing control for displaying said product image displayed on the display screen of the display means in a drag-moving position by a manual input of an operator when the operator drag-moves this product image until an arbitrary position at said relative coordinate; position taking-in means for taking-in the drag-moving position by this manual input as a setting object position of the processing reference when the operator drag-moves said product image displayed on the display screen of the display means by the display control means until the arbitrary position at said relative coordinate; and moving control means for moving said movable member until the setting object position taken-in by the position taking-in means.
In accordance with this third modifying form, the NC data calling means first calls NC data relative to a product as a processed object. The display control means displays the present position of the processing reference on the display screen of display means in a combining form of a relative coordinate covering a range capable of setting the processing reference and a product image similar to the product obtained from the NC data called by the NC data calling means and arranged at this relative coordinate. When the operator drag-moves the product image displayed on the display screen of this display means until an arbitrary position at the relative coordinate, the display control means also displays the product image in the drag-moving position by this manual input. The position taking-in means takes-in the drag-moving position by this manual input as a setting object position of the processing reference when the operator drag-moves the product image displayed on the display screen of the display means by the display control means until the arbitrary position at the relative coordinate. The moving control means then moves the movable member until the setting object position taken-in by the position taking-in means. Thus, a setting operation for positioning the processing reference in an arbitrary moving object position is performed by simultaneously displaying the product image at the relative coordinate on the display screen of the display means and drag-moving the product image until an arbitrary position by a manual input operation of the operator at this relative coordinate. The movable member is moved until this moving object position. Accordingly, it is possible to realize a position setting operation of the movable member in the plate material processing machine having extremely excellent operability.
Said display control means can continuously display said product image displayed in said drag-moving position on the display screen of said display means until a work clamping device for gripping said work releases this work from this gripping when processing relative to the product image is terminated. In this case, the display control means continuously displays the product image-displayed in the drag-moving position on the display screen of the display means until the work clamping device for gripping the work releases this work when the processing relative to this product image is terminated. Accordingly, an error of resetting the processing reference position to a cut position of the product already cut from the work is prevented in advance.
To achieve the above third object, a third invention of the present application resides in an operating state setting method of a laser processing machine having plural keys respectively having allocated functions different from each other and setting an operating state of the laser processing machine such that this operating state is changed to a state according to a key input when a desirable key among the plural keys is operated and inputted and characterized in that key hierarchical information hierarchically associates said plural keys with a headline key for allowing an operating input at an initial stage and a secondary key for allowing an operating input at a secondary stage after the headline key is operated and inputted; the key hierarchical information is stored in advance; said headline key is displayed on the display screen of display means; the headline key is considered to be operated and inputted when an operator touches said headline key displayed on the display screen of the display means, and the secondary key associated with the headline key is selectively read on the basis of said key hierarchical information; and the read secondary key is displayed on the display screen of said display means.
In accordance with the above third invention, the key hierarchical information hierarchically associates the plural keys with a headline key for allowing an operating input at an initial stage and a secondary key for allowing an operating input at a secondary stage after the headline key is operated and inputted. This key hierarchical information is first stored in advance. The above headline key is next displayed on the display screen of display means. The headline key is considered to be operated and inputted when an operator touches the headline key displayed on the display screen of this display means. The secondary key associated with this headline key is selectively read on the basis of said key hierarchical information. This read secondary key is displayed on the display screen of the display means. Thus, a man-machine-interface as a contact between the laser processing machine and the operator is constructed in a display form intuitively easy even for a beginner to understand. Further, a corresponding headline or secondary key every operating stage among the plural keys is displayed on the display screen of the display means. The input of a corresponding key every operating stage among the plural keys is selectively allowed. In other words, the input of a key not corresponding to a certain operating stage is inhibited. Accordingly, an error in key input is prevented in advance even when an operator having little experience operates and sets the operating state of the laser processing machine. As a result, an operation for setting the operating state of the laser processing machine having extremely excellent operability can be realized.
In the above case, the secondary key can be considered to be operated and inputted when the operator touches said secondary key displayed on the display screen of said display means, and the operating state of the laser processing machine can be set such that this operating state is changed to a state according to a key input relative to a combination of said headline key and the secondary key. In this case, the secondary key is considered to be operated and inputted when the operator touches the secondary key displayed on the display screen of the display means, and the operating state of the laser processing machine is set such that this operating state is changed to a state according to a key input relative to a combination of said headline key and this secondary key.
A first modifying form of the above third invention resides in an operating state setting method of a laser processing machine having plural keys respectively having allocated functions different from each other and setting an operating state of the laser processing machine such that this operating state is changed to a state according to a key input when a desirable key among the plural keys is operated and inputted; key hierarchical information hierarchically associates said plural keys with a headline key for allowing an operating input at an initial stage and a secondary key for allowing an operating input at a secondary stage after the headline key is operated and inputted; the key hierarchical information is stored in advance; both said headline key and said secondary key are displayed on the display screen of display means; the headline key is considered to be operated and inputted when an operator touches said headline key displayed on the display screen of the display means, and the secondary key associated with the headline key is selectively read on the basis of said key hierarchical information; and an operating input of the read secondary key is selectively allowed from said secondary key displayed on the display screen of said display means.
In accordance with this modifying form, key hierarchical information hierarchically associates the plural keys with a headline key for allowing an operating input at an initial stage and a secondary key for allowing an operating input at a secondary stage after this headline key is operated and inputted. This key hierarchical information is first stored in advance. Both said headline key and said secondary key are next displayed on the display screen of display means. The headline key is considered to be operated and inputted when an operator touches the headline key displayed on the display screen of this display means. The secondary key associated with the headline key is selectively read on the basis of said key hierarchical information. An operating input of this read secondary key is selectively allowed from the secondary key displayed on the display screen of the display means. Thus, a man-machine-interface as a contact between the laser processing machine and the operator is constructed in a display form intuitively easy even for a beginner to understand. Both the headline key and the secondary key are displayed on the display screen of the display means. Further, the input of a corresponding key every operating stage among the plural keys is selectively allowed. In other words, the input of a key not corresponding to a certain operating stage is inhibited. Accordingly, similar to the invention claimed in the claim 1, an error in key input is prevented in advance even when an operator having little experience operates and sets the operating state of the laser processing machine. As a result, an operation for setting the operating state of the laser processing machine having extremely excellent operability can be realized.
A second aspect of the above third invention resides in an operating state setting device of a laser processing machine having plural keys respectively having allocated functions different from each other and setting an operating state of the laser processing machine such that this operating state is changed to a state according to a key input when a desirable key among the plural keys is operated and inputted, and comprising key hierarchical information storing means for storing key hierarchical information for hierarchically associating said plural keys with a headline key for allowing an operating input at an initial stage and a secondary key for allowing an operating input at a secondary stage after the headline key is operated and inputted; headline key display control means for performing control for displaying said headline key on the display screen of display means; headline key input taking-in means for taking-in the headline key input by considering that the headline key is operated and inputted when an operator touches said headline key displayed on the display screen of said display means by the headline key display control means; secondary key reading means for selectively reading the secondary key associated with said headline key taken-in by said headline key input taking-in means on the basis of the key hierarchical information stored to said key hierarchical information storing means; and secondary key display control means for performing control for displaying the secondary key read by the secondary key reading means on the display screen of said display means,
In accordance with the invention of claim 4, the headline key display control means first displays the headline key for allowing an operating input at an initial stage among the plural keys on the display screen of display means. The headline key input taking-in means takes-in the headline key input by considering that this headline key is operated and inputted when an operator touches the headline key displayed on the display screen of this display means. Then, the secondary key reading means selectively reads the secondary key associated with said taken-in headline key on the basis of the key hierarchical information stored to the key hierarchical information storing means. The secondary key display control means executes control for displaying said read secondary key on the display screen of the display means. Thus, a man-machine-interface as a contact between the laser processing machine and the operator is constructed in a display form intuitively easy even for a beginner to understand. Further, a corresponding headline or secondary key every operating stage among the plural keys is displayed on the display screen of the display means. The input of a corresponding key every operating stage among the plural keys is selectively allowed. In other words, the input of a key not corresponding to a certain operating stage is inhibited. Accordingly, an error in key input is prevented in advance even when an operator having little experience operates and sets the operating state of the laser processing machine. As a result, an operation for setting the operating state of the laser processing machine having extremely excellent operability can be realized.
In the above case, the operating state setting device can further comprise secondary key input taking-in means for taking-in the secondary-key input by considering that the secondary key is operated and inputted when the operator touches said secondary key displayed on the display-screen of said display means by said secondary key display control means; and setting means for setting the operating state of the laser processing machine such that this operating state is changed to a state according to a key input relative to a combination of said headline key taken-in by said headline key input taking-in means and the secondary key taken-in by the secondary key input taking-in means. In this case, in the above second aspect, the secondary key input taking-in means takes-in the secondary key input by considering that this secondary key is operated and inputted when the operator touches the secondary key displayed on the display screen of the display means by the secondary key display control means. Then, the setting means sets the operating state of the laser processing machine such that this operating state is changed to a state according to a key input relative to a combination of the headline key taken-in by the headline key input taking-in means and the secondary key taken-in by the secondary key input taking-in means.
A first modifying form of the above second aspect resides in an operating state setting device of a laser processing machine having plural keys respectively having allocated functions different from each other and setting an operating state of the laser processing machine such that this operating state is changed to a state according to a key input when a desirable key among the plural keys is operated and inputted, and comprising key hierarchical information storing means for storing key hierarchical information for hierarchically associating said plural keys with a headline key for allowing an operating input at an initial stage and a secondary key for allowing an operating input at a secondary stage after the headline key is operated and inputted; display control means for performing control for displaying both said headline key and said secondary key on the display screen of display means; headline key input taking-in means for taking-in the headline key input by considering that the headline key is operated and inputted when an operator touches said headline key displayed on the display screen of said display means by the display control means; secondary key reading means for reading the secondary key associated with said headline key taken-in by said headline key input taking-in means on the basis of the key hierarchical information stored to said key hierarchical information storing means; and secondary key input allowing means for allowing the operating input of the secondary key read by the secondary key reading means.
In accordance with this modifying form, the display control means first displays both the headline key and the secondary key on the display screen of display means. The headline key input taking-in means takes-in the headline key input by considering that the headline key is operated and inputted when an operator touches the headline key displayed on the display screen of this display means. Then, the secondary key reading means selectively reads the secondary key associated with said taken-in headline key on the basis of the key hierarchical information stored to the key hierarchical information storing means. The secondary key input allowing means allows the operating input of said read secondary key. Thus, a man-machine-interface as a contact between the laser processing machine and the operator is constructed in a display form intuitively easy even for a beginner to understand. Both the headline key and the secondary key are displayed on the display screen of the display means. Further, the input of a corresponding key every operating stage among the plural keys is selectively allowed. In other words, the input of a key not corresponding to a certain operating stage is inhibited. Accordingly, similar to the invention claimed in the claim 4, an error in key input is prevented in advance even when an operator having little experience operates and sets the operating state of the laser processing machine. As a result, an operation for setting the operating state of the laser processing machine having extremely excellent operability can be realized.
To achieve the above fourth object, a fourth invention of the present application resides in a processing condition display method of a laser processing machine in which processing condition data of the laser processing machine adapted to each of plural combinations of the material of a work as a processed object and a plate thickness are stored to a processing condition file in advance; work data relative to a combination of the work material and the plate thickness are obtained before a desirable processing treatment of said work is taken; processing condition data of the laser processing machine adapted to the obtained work data are extracted on the basis of the obtained work data and said processing condition file; and the extracted processing condition data of the laser processing machine are displayed on the display screen of display means.
In accordance with this fourth invention, work data relative to a combination of the work material and the plate thickness are first obtained before a desirable processing treatment of the work is taken. Processing condition data of the laser processing machine adapted to the work data are next extracted on the basis of the obtained work data and the processing condition file. The extracted processing condition data of the laser processing machine are displayed on the display screen of display means. Thus, the processing condition data of the laser processing machine are displayed on the display screen of the display means before the desirable processing treatment of the work is taken. Accordingly, an operator can carry out a setting work of a processing condition while the processing condition data of the laser processing machine are referred. As a result, an operator having little experience can also smoothly perform a setting operation of the processing condition.
The processing condition data of said laser processing machine can include a set value of a setting object portion of the processing condition. In this case, the set value of the setting object portion as the processing condition data of the laser processing machine is displayed on the display screen of the display means before the desirable processing treatment of the work is taken. Accordingly, the operator can carry out a setting work of the processing condition while the set value of the setting object portion is referred. As a result, an operator having little experience can also smoothly perform a setting operation of the processing condition.
Further, the processing condition data of said laser processing machine can include an image and the set value of the setting object portion of the processing condition. In this case, the image and the set value of the setting object portion as the processing condition data of the laser processing machine are displayed on the display screen of the display means before the desirable processing treatment of the work is taken. Accordingly, the operator can confirm the setting object portion by seeing the image such as a laser processing head and the like and can carry out a setting work of the processing condition while the set value of the setting object portion is referred. As a result, an operator having little experience can also smoothly perform a setting operation of the processing condition.
Further, a second aspect of the above fourth invention resides in a processing condition display unit of a laser processing machine comprising a processing condition file for storing processing condition data of the laser processing machine adapted to each of plural combinations of the material of a work as a processed object and a plate thickness; work data obtaining means for obtaining work data relative to a combination of the work material and the plate thickness before a desirable processing treatment of said work is taken; processing condition data extracting means for extracting processing condition data of the laser processing machine adapted to the obtained work data on the basis of the work data obtained by the work data obtaining means and stored contents of said processing condition file; and display control means for performing control for displaying the processing condition data of the laser processing machine extracted by the processing condition data extracting means on the display screen of display means.
In accordance with this second aspect, the work data obtaining means first obtains work data relative to a combination of the work material and the plate thickness before a desirable processing treatment of the work is taken. The processing condition data extracting means next extracts processing condition data of the laser processing machine adapted to the work data on the basis of the obtained work data and the processing condition file. The display control means then performs control for displaying the extracted processing condition data of the laser processing machine on the display screen of display means so that the processing condition data are displayed on the display screen of the display means. Thus, the processing condition data of the laser processing machine are displayed on the display screen of the display means before the desirable processing treatment of the work is taken. Accordingly, an operator can carry out a setting work of a processing condition while the processing condition data of the laser processing machine are referred. As a result, an operator having little experience can also smoothly perform a setting operation of the processing condition.
In the above case, the processing condition data of said laser processing machine can include a set value of a setting object portion of the processing condition. In this case, the set value of the setting object portion as the processing condition data of the laser processing machine is displayed on the display screen of the display means before the desirable processing treatment of the work is taken. Accordingly, the operator can carry out a setting work of the processing condition while the set value of the setting object portion is referred. As a result, an operator having little experience can also smoothly perform a setting operation of the processing condition.
Further, the processing condition data of said laser processing machine can include an image and the set value of the setting object portion of the processing condition. In this case, the image and the set value of the setting object portion as the processing condition data of the laser processing machine are displayed on the display screen of the display means before the desirable processing treatment of the work is taken. Accordingly, the operator can confirm the setting object portion by seeing the image such as a laser processing head and the like and can carry out a setting work of the processing condition while the set value of the setting object portion is referred. As a result, an operator having little experience can also smoothly perform a setting operation of the processing condition.
To achieve the above fifth object, a fifth invention of the present application resides in an operating state setting method of a laser processing machine having plural keys respectively having allocated functions different from each other and setting an operating state of the laser processing machine such that this operating state is changed to a state according to a key input when a desirable key among the plural keys is operated and inputted; said plural keys include at least a learning mode selecting key which can selectively switch an expert mode requiring a key input operation in a detailed procedure for an expert and a beginner mode requiring a key input operation in a simple procedure for a beginner; the operating state of the laser processing machine is set such that this operating state is changed to a state according to the key input operation in said detailed procedure when said expert mode is selected by said learning mode selecting key; and the operating state of the laser processing machine is set such that this operating state is changed to a state according to the key input operation in said simple procedure when said beginner mode is selected by said learning mode selecting key.
In accordance with this fifth-invention, the operating state of the laser processing machine is set such that this operating state is changed to a state according to the key input operation in the detailed procedure when the expert mode is selected by the learning mode selecting key. In contrast to this, the operating state of the laser processing machine is set such that this operating state is changed to a state according to the key input operation in the simple procedure when the beginner mode is selected by the learning mode selecting key. Thus, the beginner mode for allowing the key input setting operation in the simple procedure is added to the expert mode set by the key input setting operation. These two modes can be switched and selected in accordance with a learning degree of the operator. Accordingly, both an expert and a beginner can easily perform a setting operation for changing the operating state of the laser processing machine.
In the above fifth invention, the key input operation in said simple procedure at the selecting time of said beginner mode can be achieved by a talking system for requesting the operator to input a suitable key at each of operating stages. In this case, the key input operation in the simple procedure at the selecting time of the beginner mode is achieved by the talking system for requesting the operator to input a suitable key at each of the operating stages. Accordingly, a setting operation for changing the operating state of the laser processing machine can be easily performed even by a beginner unaccustomed to treatment of the device.
The operating state of the laser processing machine set by the key input operation in said simple procedure at the selecting time of said beginner mode can be set to be equal to that set by the key input operation in said detailed procedure at the selecting time of said expert mode. In this case, the operating state of the laser processing machine set by the key input operation in the simple procedure at the selecting time of the beginner mode is equal to that set by the key input operation in the detailed procedure at the selecting time of the expert mode. Thus, the setting operation for changing the operating state of the laser processing machine equal to that of the expert can be easily realized only by remembering a simple operating procedure even by a beginner unaccustomed to treatment of the device.
Further, a second aspect of the above fifth invention resides in an operating state setting device of a laser processing machine having plural keys respectively having allocated functions different from each other and setting an operating state of the laser processing machine such that this operating state is changed to a state according to a key input when a desirable key among the plural keys is operated and inputted; said plural keys including at least a learning mode selecting key which can selectively switch an expert mode requiring a key input operation in a detailed procedure for an expert and a beginner mode requiring a key input operation in a simple procedure for a beginner; the operating state setting device comprising first setting means for setting the operating state of the laser processing machine such that this operating state is changed to a state according to the key input operation in said detailed procedure when said expert mode is selected by said learning mode selecting key; and second setting means for setting the operating state of the laser processing machine such that this operating state is changed to a state according to the key input operation in said simple procedure when said beginner mode is selected by said learning mode selecting key.
In accordance with this second aspect, the first setting means sets the operating state of the laser processing machine such that this operating state is changed to a state according to the key input operation in the detailed procedure when the expert mode is selected by the learning mode selecting key. The second setting means sets the operating state of the laser processing machine such that this operating state is changed to a state according to the key input operation in the simple procedure when the beginner mode is selected by the learning mode selecting key. Thus, the beginner mode for allowing the key input setting operation in the simple procedure is added to the expert mode set by the key input setting operation. These two modes can be switched and selected-in accordance with a learning degree of the operator. Accordingly, both an expert and a beginner can easily perform a setting operation for changing the operating state of the laser processing machine.
In the above second aspect, the key input operation in said simple procedure in said second setting means can be achieved by a talking system for requesting the operator to input a suitable key at each of operating stages. In this case, the key input operation in the simple procedure in the second setting means is achieved by a talking system for requesting the operator to input a suitable key at each of operating stages. Accordingly, a setting operation for changing the operating state of the laser processing machine can be easily performed even by a beginner unaccustomed to treatment of the device.
Further, in the above second aspect, the operating state of the laser processing machine set in said second setting means can be set to be equal to that set in said first setting means. In this case, the operating state of the laser processing machine set in the second setting means is equal to that set in the first setting means. Thus, the setting operation for changing the operating state of the laser processing machine equal to that of the expert can be easily realized only by remembering a simple operating procedure even by a beginner unaccustomed to treatment of the device.